Newly Gifted
by Imaginationqueen87
Summary: A sample of a chemical mutigen called Big Bang has appeared in DC and an NCIS employee is the target. Can the X-Men and NCIS work together for the benifit of this person. pls r&r better than it sounds rated for safety
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own NCIS or X-Men Evolution, or do am I making a single cent of profit off of these so don't sue, I'm BROKE

A/n: This is my first NCIS fan fiction so please go easy on me. btw. any character you don't recognise is mine, Katherine Xavier is Charles Xavier's daughter you can find more about her in Justice X, Erin Richards is an empath that I came up with out of the blue

* * *

Newly Gifted

It was Monday morning in the Xavier Institute for the Gifted and, as usual, it was hectic.

"This is just chaos" Erin Richards observed

"This is normal, Erin, you should see it when Uncle Kane stages an escape from Stone Gate" Katherine Xavier, Charles Xavier's daughter, replied offhandedly.

"Okay, who are we talking about?" Erin asked in confusion

"Juggernaut" Katherine replied simply

"Oh, I can imagine" Erin said understanding

Meanwhile Charles Xavier had a lot on his mind. There were new reports of a mutagenic substance being transported illegally, and unlike any he had ever heard of prior this one could create true mutants without killing the person in question. He couldn't help worry that this substance could end up harming an innocent person.

Abigail Sciuto was moving around her lab, music blaring and a smile plastered on her face. Things were going smoothly, but the calm never lasted here. The fact that a window pane had been pried loose was beyond the forensic scientist and the sound of breaking glass was missed, but the smoke quickly filling the room couldn't be missed.

Jethro Gibbs arrived in the lab and nearly dropped Caf-Pow and coffee at the sight of Abigail 'Abby' Sciuto sprawled on the floor of her lab.

"Abby"

He emptied his hands and went to check her pulse he sighed with relief when he found one. Then he called Dr. Mallard

"Ducky, I'm in Abby's lab, she's collapsed"

"Oh dear, I'll be right there" Ducky said and was there within a few moments

"My my, what put you in this state, Abigail, and did you see it coming?" Ducky asked Abby's unconscious form. Gibbs was searching for clues nearby

Gibbs used a glove to pick up a bit of a glass vial on the floor

"Given that vial's position relative to where Abigail now lay, I would say she wasn't handling it when she collapsed" Ducky observed

"Agreed, Ducky, then how did it get here, and what's in it?" Gibbs wondered

"Very good questions Jethro" Ducky said "I wish I could answer them, but I cannot"

Back at the Xavier Institute, things were quiet, but Charles couldn't shake the feeling that something bizarre had happened. He had no idea what happened and that part bugged him more than anything.

Jean Grey could see a change in Katherine's behavior and she knew this particular change never meant anything good.

Kitty Pryde was sitting behind Erin Richards and could see her squirming in her chair, and Kitty figured that Erin was just as bored as she was. Kitty had no way of knowing that this meant something had happened.

Gibbs was pacing the bull pin when Ziva got back in the room.

"Is something wrong, Gibbs?" she asked

"No, I'm fine, just thinking"

"About…"

"I went to check on Abby and she was unconscious in her lab." Gibbs continued

Ziva was stunned beyond words

"What happened?" she asked dumbly

"We don't know, Ziva, that's what's bugging the hell out of me"

Ziva sat at her desk and noticed when Gibb's phone rang, he answered it instantly and left in a rush. She figured some answers had been found about Abby, either that or Abby was awake. Either way, Gibbs could get a few answers.

_To Be Continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: pls. excuse any spelling/grammer errors you find in this chapt, or better yet, gently point them out as so I can fix them. I am using a comp w/o spell check for now... srry, I'll fix it and repost asap, but for now, just deal and don't flame

* * *

Abby was confused as she woke, the last place she remembered being was her lab. She also remembered a vividly realistic dream containing a fatherly bald man in a wheelchair.

'What is going on?' She wondered somehow knowing that her dream wasn't normal.

Once she could get back to her lab she started an electronic scetch of the man she saw.

"Abby, who is that?" Gibbs asked

"I don't know, I saw him in a dream I just had. The hinky part, I just know he is real." Abby replied

Meanwhile a wheelchair bound man entered the bull pin with an African woman that had dark skin and white hair.

"Hello, Agent Ziva David..."

Ziva looked up at hearing her name

"May I help you?" she asked unsure what else to say.

"I was wondering if you could tell me where I might find Abigail Sciuto?"

"She is in her lab" Ziva replied tring to hide her confusion. Most came looking for Jethro Gibbs not Abigail Sciuto, and those that do come looking for Gibbs often mistake Anthony DiNozzo for Jethro Gibbs, but not Xavier.

" I will call her" Ziva picked up her phone to call the lab, but Gibbs got there before she could place the call.

"If you are calling Abby don't bother, she's right behind me." Gibbs said

"Okay" Ziva put the phone down as the spunky goth came into her line of sight.

"Hello, I'm Abigail Sciuto, forensic scientist extrodinar, and you are?"

"I am Professor Charles Xavier, and this is my friend Ororo Munroe"

Ororo was speaking to Ziva, mostly explaining how Charles knew Ziva's name having never met her before this point. Just then Dr. Donald Mallard came in

"Charles Xavier is that you?"

"Well I'll be... Ducky, I didn't expect to see you here old friend" Charles looked genuinely surprised

"Ducky, care to explain?" Gibbs asked

"Of course Jethro, Charles and I met on a volunteer job years ago, of course back then he could walk" Ducky turned back to Charles "How is Megan?"

A sorrowful look crossed Charles' face

"She was murdered Ducky, eleven years ago"

"Oh dear, what a waste, she was such a beautiful soul, and how is Katherine?"

"Vibrant as ever, and looking more like her mother every day"

"Excuse me, Mr. Xavier, would you mind explaining why you wanted to see Abby" Gibbs asked

"Oh, of course, I believe that Miss Sciuto has developed the power of foresight, that is, she can see into the future via dreams."

"How is that possible, I thought mutant powers manifested in puberty." Timothy McGee said finally putting his two cents into the conversation.

"Under normal circumstances, Timothy, you would be correct, but these are not normal circumstances." Ducky said "There was a broken vial in Abigail's lab containing a mutigen"

"Big Bang, so called due to an accident in Dakota two years ago that created an unknown amount of mutants and killed no one" Abby continued

"Okay, one question, why turn Abby into a mutant?" Gibbs asked

"Mutants are normally shuned by sociaty, maybe they thought that would have a negative effect on her self asteem and the way we looked at her" Ziva said, knowing all to well that she was grasping at straws with that theory.

"Can't someone look at me and telll I don't really care what the world thinks of me?" Abby wondered

"Abby, you have to remember not everyone is going to tolerate your powers, here they will be helpful... even if they cannot be used as evidence in court." Charles paused and turned to Gibbs

"Gibbs may I speak with you in private" Charles asked

Charles and GIbbs went to a private room.

"When are you going to tell them, Jethro?" Charles asked

"About what?"

"Don't play dumb, Jethro, you know very well what I'm talking about"

"How do you know that I haven't told them already?"

"The look in Abigail's eyes told me she didn't know the truth, she lied, she does care, she cares what you think of her. She looks up to you, Jethro, like she would a father, and she's afraid that you won't treat her the same, or worse, that you will think of the way the agency looks more than what a good job she has done and fire her?"

"I could never fire Abby, she's too valuable to this team... I could never find a forensic scientist like her."

"A forensic scientist, or _daughter_, Jethro, admit it, you look at her like your own child" Charles said "and a family, like a team, should have no secrets."

Gibbs sighed, Charles was right and not afraid to call him out on the truth

Charles rejoined the rest and Gibbs soon followed, but instead of stopping, grabbed Abby's arm and guided her to a private room

"Abby I need to tell you something" he said

"What is it, Gibbs?" she asked slightly nervous

"It's something about myself I've never told you before... but first" he gave her a light head slap, "that's for lying to me."

"Gibbs... I didn't..."

"Abigail, what I wanted to tell you is I can tell when people lie to me... you could call it my power"

"You're kidding..." Abby said

Gibbs just shook his head

"You aren't kidding... you have some form of telepathy that let's you know when people lie to you"

"Correct, and I could tell that there are some in this world that you do care what they think about you, and Abby, I don't give a damn what the higher ups say, you are a part of this team and your job is safe..."

"How did you know i was worried about that?"

"The look in your eyes... I know you Abby"

_To Be Continued_


	3. Chapter 3

It was late when Abby finally made it home and she was ready for a good night sleep. She fixed herself something quick to eat and was soon getting into bed.

Gibbs was working on his boat when he heard the front door open, he went upstairs and was stunned to see that it was Abby, dressed as she had been for work that day clutching Bert and looking completely terrified.

"Gibbs, I know I normally handle things like nightmares on my own, but I can't keep this one to myself, not after the last dream I had turned out to be a vision." She said squeezing Bert in a nonverbal sign that something was defiantly wrong with the forensic scientist.

Gibbs approached her and guided her to sit on the couch. She told him about the dream and he felt completely stunned by what she said, but more so by her reactions to the dream. She seemed utterly terrified, the fact that she came to his home said volumes as to her emotional state.

"Abby you know we aren't going to let that happen," he said

"I know Gibbs, but I wonder if it's possible for us to stop it," she said

"We can and we will," Gibbs said hugging Abby close "You need to rest right now"

"But Gibbs, how can I rest?" Abby asked

"You have no reason to be afraid, I'm here; you can stay here if you want to"

"Really, Gibbs?" she asked

"Of course" Gibbs said, "come with me"

"Are we going to work on your boat?"

"No, we're going to find you something to sleep in and you are going to bed" he told her firmly.

"Okay, Gibbs," she said unsure of what else she could say.

They soon found something that would be comfortable for sleep and Gibbs was surprised at how quickly Abby did fall asleep.

'Abby I know these new dreams are frightening, but you need to know that I will do anything in my power to help you understand them and not be afraid.' Gibbs thought

Meanwhile, Professor Xavier knew of the issues that Abby would have adapting to her new abilities and he also knew that only part of the Big Bang gas was used on her. Meaning there was more out there and he had to find it before it was used for sinister reasons.

The next morning there was a new crime to be investigated, but Gibbs seemed more on edge than usual. His eyes kept darting around trying to watch for anything that seemed a threat to his team.

Ziva noticed this instantly and felt quite confused as to what was wrong with him, he seemed to watch her the most carefully and she wondered why.

"Jethro, maybe you should just tell Ziva what is going on," Ducky said

"Don't tell me you're a mutant too, Duck" Gibbs said

"Oh Heavens no, I can just read you like a book" Ducky replied "and it is obvious that you know something, perhaps something that Abigail told you about a dream she had last night"

"She showed up at my house, Ducky, she was terrified." Gibbs said, "She told me that something was going to happen to Ziva, and I told her I wouldn't let it happen."

"Gibbs, I still think that you should tell Ziva of this development" Ducky said and went to investigate the body.

"David, I need to speak with you" Gibbs said inwardly cursing the fact that once again, Ducky was right.

"What is it?"

Gibbs relayed the information to Ziva to the best of his ability and she wasn't sure what to think of what she was told.

"Gibbs, are you sure about this?" Ziva asked

"Yes, I am sure,"

"I will do my best to keep safe," Ziva said

Meanwhile, Abby was pacing her lab, she had no idea when the events of her dream took place and, in a way, she wished she didn't have them. She turned when the bell from the elevator dinged assuming that it was Jethro Gibbs, she was surprised to see Charles Xavier

"Mr. Xavier, how did you get down here?" she asked

"I brought him" Director Vance said, "The professor here says he can help you with your new power"

"Although I do not believe there is a way to fully control the visions you have, I can help you understand and interpret them better." Charles said, "This could help you explain your dreams to those that they are intended to help."

"You would do that?"

"Of course, just one thing, my students call me Professor Xavier"

"Okay Professor… it's like college all over again."

"I would also like to introduce your team to some of my longtime students and my daughter Katherine, Ducky mentioned her before"

"Oh I would love to meet your daughter, how old is she?"

"She will be seventeen in September", Charles said, "She just recently got her powers so she is still trying to learn how to properly use them"

Gibbs and the team returned to find that Charles was there with a different person, a woman with red hair and vibrant green eyes.

"I am Jean Grey I am one of Professor Xavier's first students"

"What do you do?" Gibbs asked

"I am telepathic and telekinetic" Jean replied

"You can read minds and move objects with your thoughts, that is incredible," McGee said

"I guess it is, but you have to think of it this way, if I am not careful about putting up mental barriers I could have my mind filled with other peoples thoughts… it has happened before." Jean said

"Yes, I can attest to that fact" Xavier said "I thought it was best that you met my students since I am going to be working with Abby about understanding and dealing with the dreams that she has since I know of no way to truly control when she has them."

"Well Xavier you have me interested in this," Gibbs said

"Okay is there any place that we can give power demonstrations without danger of doing damage, some of the students powers aren't exactly indoor friendly, if you know what I mean." Charles said

"I'll see if we can't get permission to use the nearest marine bomb range"

"Okay…"

After permission was granted the X-Men and N.C.I.S team gathered at the location.

"Okay I have some things set up, things that can help each student demonstrate their particular ability." Charles explained

Abby stood beside Gibbs grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Okay, we will start with those with defensive powers or at least those that cannot really hurt someone with their power. Kurt go ahead"

Kurt teleported from where he stood by Jean to next to Ziva and then back to Jean

"Teleportation…" McGee said in surprise

"Kitty, you're up next, but I need a volunteer, don't worry no one will be harmed" the professor said "this way you know that what you see isn't an illusion"

"I'll volunteer" Gibbs said stepping forward

To the team's surprise, Kitty walked straight through the former gunny.

"Tony, shut your mouth," Ziva said

"But she... she walked through our boss" Tony said still stunned

"Believe me, that is not all of the amazing things my students can do" Charles said "Scott go ahead"

"Okay Professor" Scott said turning to where several targets were located started firing his optic beam and made short work of his targets

Jethro Gibbs was impressed and it was obvious

"I knew you would appreciate that one Jethro, you are a trained sniper" Charles said "Now you know Jean's power, but Jean and Katherine will both demonstrate together with what some of their classmates like to call telekinetic ping pong."

"Interesting, so that's what the ball was for" Tony said

Jean levitated the ball and sent it to Katherine who stopped it in midair and then sent it back to Jean.

"The last two are actually members of my school staff, first is Logan"

Logan flexed out his claws

"The claws aren't actually his mutation, they were added later, his power is to regenerate quite rapidly." Charles paused "That is the only way he could survive a procedure that put that metal, Adamantium over his entire skeleton"

Abby looked stunned

"Logan, do you want to demonstrate your healing abilities or something else?"

"I would prefer not to demonstrate healing as it could become disturbing, so I think the fact that I have a heightened sense of smell should be what we demonstrate"

"Okay, well, we should have one of the N.C.I.S team hide and Logan can track their location, Abby, how about you"

"Okay professor" Abby smiled

Logan went back into the jet so he could not see where Abby decided to hide

'Abby stay nearby, we don't want him to have to go far' Charles told her telepathically.

'Okay' she projected and went on her way to a nice little hiding spot, but not before leaving something so he could identify her sent from the other smells in the area.

Logan returned and began to sniff the air after getting a good whiff of the sent he was looking for. It took him mere seconds to find Abby, which also intrigued Gibbs.

"I saved the most surprising for last, and that is Ororo"

" How can you top Kitty walking _through_ our boss" Tim asked

"Like this" a giant lightning bolt cut through the air and hit a target that Scott had left for her

"Control of electricity…" Tim said

"Actually Timothy, it is control of the weather." Ororo replied as she caused a localized rainstorm "it is a big help in my favorite hobby"

"What would that be?" Gibbs asked

"Gardening" Storm smiled "Most of us have set code-names that we use amongst ourselves and are willing to reveal to you, I am called Storm, Logan is known as Wolverine, Kurt is Nightcrawler, Kitty is Shadowcat, Katherine is Timetrap due to her secondary ability to slow the motion of an object to a standstill, and Scott is Cyclops"

"What about Jean?" Gibbs asked

"I don't have a codename," Jean replied

They went their separate ways and the NCIS agents went back to work.

They were there late into the night and Abby soon fell asleep on the floor using Bert as her pillow and once again the nightmare returned. It was obvious that warning Ziva wasn't enough to stop the events from occurring.

It was 23:00 when Ziva started to her car, she knew to be cautious as she didn't want the events from Abby's dream to occur in real life.

She got to her Mini Cooper and started to get a very bad feeling about something. She walked around the vehicle and found nothing tampered with. She then checked for explosives in the undercarriage, under the hood and and in the back. There were none, she shrugged off the feeling and got into the vehicle and was stunned to feel the barrel of a gun pressed to the side of her head.

To Be Continued...


End file.
